megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Skirmish
= STORY = An exclusives for remembered for the past Deviant Fighters era, from now, in 5000 Years, there have been war into newlest generation. Durring withness the groups are have the factions/races or many reason questions, sometimes to far future as they never know. A chronological of the war is durring begain of 24 factions, one of the most powerfull armies in the history. Sometimes ago, they all began to reclaiming to wishies the artifact called "War Spoilsmond", which is holding by the divine titans who want to put winning the match of wars, as who can handle to fight. Until then, once the only faction one, who will granted wishes to put on the most dreams come true. = FACTIONS = DEFAULT * Ancient Aztec: '''Aztec-like beings who destroy in order to maintain balance, in their blackness forms to becoming the demon creature. * '''Bounty Mortals: '''A republic mortals who is bounters and the Heavenly Justices' guardians, if get energy powers to fight against the forces of darkness. * '''Chaotic Nightmarish: '''The most slashers, murders, hidden of the nightmares, is target as the neutral brought the leader is being silent person. * '''Childhood 2x4-Technology: '''A Kids Next Door-style, Intergalactic agents who use 2x4 technology and the one of the human childs of the earth durring they are too youngs. * '''Darkest Blood Mages: '''The evil dark elf mages in the area of the darkness, who is the most nemesis of the Royal Elven after told then that they are sacrifices. * '''Evolved Counts: '''The LGBT all-females killing and the only vampiress durring their bloodshed and somepoint, sexuals even the only females for thing. * '''Grawfineens: '''A tiny fake drawfs in the wood who bring the huge muscles durring growing size against the big monsters. * '''Horde Warriors: '''The badasses, hulkers and the damaging orcs of the earth and the delightful durring the big rampages and the 4th wall breaking for that he screwed for Bestod. * '''Infernal Chronos: '''The main antagonist of the Iron Skirmish series. A terriffic and the dangerous warlocks and warlords durring to fight against each innocent humans and the most arch-rival of Ultra Knights. * '''Kunom-Zoniachi: '''A amazonian kunoichi trained in Shaolin Kung Fu and the teenage humans of the earth of each durring haven't did listen to Childood 2x4-Technology to be friends. * '''Monstrous Demigods: '''The undeadly, monsters, immortal and the infernity of the world who is Infernal Chronos' henchmen as giving by the Hell Guards. * '''Mutated Pumpkiacs: '''The mutantion monsters, Pumpkinhead-like and the unslaves that is helped by Ultra Knights to save them out. * '''Panda Blobs: '''A pink-colored panda blobs of the tempest where are just good animals and the '''Joke Faction '''of the Iron Skirmish series. * '''Parasyticinate: '''The most wanted alien killers who will assimilated every single humans, and the one, of the Mascot of the Futuristic Studios through making deal. * '''ProudRaces: '''The ancient robots of proud race and good friend of humans who want protected from their savage enemies of the other worlds. * '''Psionic Aliens: '''A greater good aliens and the friends of Ultra Knights who will hunt down of each others to never miss, also combining armors and weapons of power. * '''Royal Elven: '''The most royalities of the earth through, they needed helps for each other to fight back against the forces of darkness on the war. * '''Sorpu'keing: '''The ultimate race of elemental beings to send the greatest good allies to fight against the forces of darkness through is been a war. * '''Symbiotic Machines: '''The manipulated, machines who where did spread the chaos of the world and the arch-rivals of the ProudRace on the Robot Wars. * '''Ultra Knights: '''The main protagonist of the Iron Skirmish series. The supreme, powerfull knights into powered armor and weapons, and the greatest loyality of the Heavenly Justices, but it is dual against each other for causing happen of this war. * '''Undead Cybernetics: '''The undead machines, urban legend of the world who is awakening from the graves to bring the reign of terrors, instead. * '''Union Country: '''The contemporary armor soldiers of the earth who fights within all countries, one of them will together as the races to war among the humans. * '''Variation SpaceHeroics: '''A Space-themed superheroes working in a low profile and the protectors of the earth from their supervillains. * '''Women Balance: '''The holy womans of the powerfull gods and the shiny freedoms to bring the area and the heart friends of the Ultra Knights. '''UNLOCKABLE * Amulet Unleashed: '''Blue-skinned aliens who have a knack for survival, and can be killed only by their own species and the one of the ally of the Forces of Light. * '''Ectoplasmic Criminals: '''A Ectoplasmic criminals clad in ancient armor, through they are never die in the battlefields. * '''Heavy Templar: '''The monster armies of hell and the mortal enemies of the W.E.B. who are have the humanoid mechanic body inside there are. * '''Indefeat Kung Fu: '''A proxy-alike and the mastered of the kung fu and samurai warriors durring have needed for Winged Galactic to stop for what happen. * '''Murderous Empires: '''The murders, evilist of the supervillains who is most wanted in the history against Variation SpaceHeroics. * '''Vengeance Fighting: '''The vengeance justices who does not trust Heavenly Justices until they are going to finish injustices to the traitors. * '''W.E.B.: '''The powered armies, Ghostbusters version and the declay of Ultra Knights who bring the power Omega to against evil monsters of hell (not just ghosts, just most monsters of earth). * '''Winged Galactic: '''A organization of the valkyires. One of the fairies by the Mother Nature to send mission to stop the terror wars. '''HIDDEN * Frozeenagers: '''The blue diamond, ice peoples of the Maniaforce and the one of the inferno red's love. * '''Toxiceams: '''The nature beasts and the remarkered of the Maniaforce. * '''Volcalneations: '''The inferno reds of the Maniaforce and the main power force. '''BOSSES * Ruthless Roboticus: '''The sub-boss of the game. A giant, Vector-shaped ruthless machines and titan god's loyal guard. * '''Zagodless Godvine: '''The final boss of the game. The divine titans belonging to a secret cult to holds the artifact, War Spoilsmond and the only one who can handle the war. '''PRE-ORDER * Nebulous of Patrollers: '''A mysterious evil patrollers, sacred of evilist, the one who is gonna change the past timelines through of deviant fighters era for good. UPDATE * '''Ahramat Enterprises * Argonians * Argus Chi * BeastKnights * Bronzen * Color Warriors * Crimson Devils * Cydonia * Dark Brooders * Darkblack Cult * Death Market * Deathopia * El Sindicato de Dolor * Enigma Syndicate ''' * '''Evil Society * Freedom Heroes * Froznow * H.U.M. * Hallowteens * Heroic Insurgency * Holygoss * Infernus * Inhuman Empire * International Intergalactic Space Force ''' * '''Kali-Yuga * Keblian Empire * KnightHunters * Kripbaulen * Laws of Robotics * League of Spies * Luddi-Cross * Magmasta * Maxos * Mighty Zodiac Fighters * Mutant Force * Nazz-Kazzizz ''' * '''Neo Ku Klux Klan * Ninja Rangers * Octophobians * One Villainous Regime * Orionis Sigma * Ploodust * Project Epsilon * Rapsod Tech * Recess Fight Club * Resurrection Force * Rhythm Battlers * Seiyukenshi * Shin Tech * Shinya * Supernaturals * Supervillain Resistance * Temporal Gladiators * The Team * Thesus Inc. * Toku Sentai * Ulv Tann * Witch's Coven * Woodstar * Woodwose DLC * Appasax of Murdereus * Billionation * Dieless Godtime * Metal Quality * Project H.Y.P.E.R. * Uanlansha * Uinterx Limita * Under Parasited * Unlimitrix * Xerius Being Cultter Category:Games Category:Fighting Games